This invention relates to an article of furniture which can easily be converted between a form which serves as a hassock, ottoman or footstool and a form having a flat table top.
Cushioned ottomans serve as a place to rest the feet while one sits on a chair or sofa. It frequently is desired to place food and beverage items on a flat top surface such as a coffee table, typically at the same spot occupied by the ottoman. A single composite or convertible article of furniture which could provide both functions would save space, and have advantages of economy and ease of use over two separate pieces of furniture.
Some prior inventors have proposed convertible furniture items serving as both a table and a footrest. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,803.
Prior related inventions suffer at least one of the following limitations:
they do not provide the function of ottoman and coffee table at the same time; PA1 they have complicated constructions comprising springs, hooks, latches, brackets, and other hardware which tend to increase both the cost and potential for mechanical failure or wear; PA1 they do not produce a coffee table top at the same height as the footrest, when converted.
In the prior patent mentioned, the cushion is presented at a height greater than that of the table top, and to compensate, adjustment mechanisms have in some cases been provided.